Treasure of Scarlet Village
by ArcticRaven
Summary: What will happen when a new member of squad 9 accidently strikes their Fukutaichō Hisagi Shūhei? What effect will this new girl with surprising strength and an equally strong heart have on the 9th squad and especially the Fukutaichō? Shuhei/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'll tell you now I'm not the most grammatically correct person, so if you spot mistakes let me know please, thanks. Also polite criticism welcome but if you're rude I will just ignore and block you. Anyway thanks and enjoy! (: (Hopefully lol)

* * *

"Hehe things are certainly going to be interesting." The snickering comment came from a young woman wearing the typical shihakusho* uniform, though she was lacking sleeves but this was not odd in the 9th division, in fact it was normal. She did wear dark magenta red fingerless gloves that reached half way up her bicep with dark brown leather cuffs on each wrist and a strap on her left bicep with a buckle about an inch down the glove from the top. One other thing that was different about her uniform was she her footwear; she wore black boots instead of sandals.

"I can't disagree with you there." A male voice spoke from behind causing her to jump slightly and quickly spin around to match the voice to the face; Hirako, Shinji; Taichō* of squad 5.

"Hirako Taichō-sama!" The surprise was clear in her voice and on her face before that was hidden as she bowed for a few moments before rising again; "are you here to see Muguruma Taichō-sama?"

"That would be a fair assumption." Shinji responded as he glanced over the young lady, taking in the changes to her uniform. She appeared around 17-18, standing about 5 inches shorter than he did. She had a small frame but a nice hourglass figure, decent sized chest, a high small waist and round hips. Her wheat colored hair was pulled back into a somewhat messy bun and a few wavy strands framed her face. Her eyes really stood out to him though; emerald in color, dark around the rims before fading to a lighter color as they got closer to the pupil.

The young woman fidgeted under his gaze; it was a little uncomfortable being scanned over by a Taichō. She cleared her throat to get him back onto the topic at hand. "I believe Muguruma Taichō-sama is in the training area with some of the other squad members. I was heading there myself actually; I could accompany you there if you would like?"

"I would enjoy that." Shinji showed that smile of his before heading towards the training area; the young woman a step behind him. "I don't believe I caught your name." He tilted his head back to glance at her.

"Himura Takara, I recently graduated from the academy. I've been here for a little over a month now." Takara spoke with a smile, she was happy and excited to finally be part of the Gotei 13*.

"I have a feeling you're going to go far." He spoke to himself as he returned his gaze to the front of him. There was something about the girl that gave him the impression she was stronger than she looked and had a few secrets.

Given, the Reiryoku* she was giving off wasn't anything spectacular and most would pass her over as non-important but anyone of a high rank would, if paying attention, notice that this seemed to be only a small portion of what she had. Like she was keeping most of her Reiryoku in a bottle with a lid on it but it cannot hold it all so some is seeping out and people are sensing what cannot fit within the bottle, not what is within. _Interesting girl indeed._

Before they could convers anymore they came to the training grounds and right when some poor squad member was flying across the grounds too. Takara flinched slightly as she watched him hit the wall. _He'll be feeling that in the morning._

"Shinji, do you need something?" Muguruma Kensei echoed across the field as he glanced towards the other Taichō whom was walking towards him at the moment; Takara on the other hand stayed back and just watched; her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Just wanted to speak with you about a few things," the blonde Taichō spoke with a casual tone as he approached the larger male.

"Fine." Kensei spoke with a sigh before turning to address the squad. "Continue to practice with what I have shown you then switch to sparring until sundown." He turned to look at his Fukutaichō*, "Hisagi I leave you in charge here."

And with that the two captains left, though Shinji did glance down at Takara for a moment as they passed her before returning his attention to the other Taichō again. Takara watched the two before they disappeared around a corner.

"Are you planning to join or stand there?" The voice of the Fukutaichō's came quietly from behind the young woman.

"Eeep!" Takara jumped and spun around for the second time in less than an hour; _damn I need to pay attention more often._ "Fukutaichō-sama…Ah, yes, yes I do."

"Do what?" The Fukutaichō, Hisagi Shūhei was a rather tall man, slender but muscular. He was also rather good looking, though Takara always wondered about his tattoos and why him and the Taichō both had a 69 tattoo; given they were in different places on each yes. Not that she had a problem with tattoos, she was no stranger to them; she had a few herself. She was just curious about the story behind his.

"Join of course. Sorry Fukutaichō-sama." Takara gave a polite bow for a few moments before standing straight again; locking eyes with him, few made eye contact with their superiors.

"You're one of the recent graduates from the Academy." Shūhei recognized her face from the time when he looked through the rosters of the new squad members. It was when she looked him in the eye that he remembered; there was something very piercing about her gaze, even in a photo he noticed it. "Himura Takara."

"Yes that's me." Takara was, surprised to say the least that he knew her name but she was also a little happy about it. "Well I should get to practicing." She walked passed him but paused mid-step before looking back at Shūhei with an embarrassed, lopsided smile. "What are we practicing?"

* * *

Several hours had passed and sparring had started, though those that weren't up yet to spar were still practicing what the Taichō had shown them. Takara was away from the squad; having not made any friends yet in the 9th division, though she had never really made any in school either and the ones she had made had not graduated yet or were in different squads.

"-ra…-mura…Himura!" Takara had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard her Fukutaichō calling her name; until he shouted from behind her.

Since she had been practicing combat her body naturally reacted before her brain could tell her otherwise. Her leg bent up as her body turned and her leg extended as she spun and had it not been someone with lots of combat experience she would nailed them right across the head. When her brain caught up with the rest of her, her eyes widened shocked and surprised; what had she just done.

Shūhei was holding her heel firmly in his hand feeling rather lucky he'd caught that. His palm was throbbing from the force and was rather surprised by how strong her kick was. The Fukutaichō eyed the young woman, watching the shock that came to her features and seemed to be permanent. Neither were really paying attention or noticing that the squad was watching with surprised eyes and curiosity.

"Not a bad kick." Shūhei was the first to speak before letting go of her heel; watching it slowly return to the ground.

_I'm so dead_ "I'm so sorry Hisagi Fukutaichō-sama!" Her voice was raised an octave with slight panic over what she'd just done. "My body just naturally reacted but that's no excuse." She was in a deep bow now, staring at her feet.

Whispering was starting to reach both of their ears as the squad was gathered around; wondering what would happen to new girl now. Takara's face was starting to turn red but Shūhei just sighed and turned his attention back to the squad for a moment. "I don't believe I told any of you to stop. Fukui, Nakano, you're up next to spar!" His commands where loud but not harsh or angry, just commanding but what else would someone expect from a Fukutaichō?

Once everyone started to get back to what they had been doing Shūhei turned his attention back to the young woman; whom was still in a deep bow. "Raise your head Himura." His voice was calm, not harsh or scolding.

Takara swallowed before raising back to stand and eventually looked up into the sharp dark gray eyes of her Fukutaichō. She knew she'd be punished but to what extent she had no idea. The young blonde was about to speak again but stopped when Shūhei raised his hand.

"You'll be sparing with me. Come on." Was all he said as he motioned for her to fallow and turned around to head towards the center of the training field where Fukui and Nakano were sparing. Both were breathing heavily but Fukui obviously had the upper hand.

"That's enough Fukui, Nakano, you've done well." The two Shinigami bowed before leaving the field. Shūhei and Takara both took the appropriate potions on the field but the young female Shinigami* was not sure how to feel about sparring with her Fukutaichō. "Now Himura I want you to come at me with everything you've got. Don't hold back."

"What? But Fukutai—"

"That's an order." Shūhei wanted to see something, to see if what he'd sensed when she kicked him was right. She'd let out a burst of Reiatsu* that was far stronger than Reiryoku she seemed to have. It seemed most of the squad didn't notice and they most likely assumed it was his; that meant they really needed to work on their detection and identity skills.

"Alright.." She wasn't sure about this but she did as ordered. Since Shūhei did not take out his Zanpakutō*, neither did Takara.

Taking a deep breath she readied herself but she couldn't seem to make herself bring out her full power or even half; she still attacked anyway. She was fast though as she appeared in front of Shūhei aiming to kick him in the stomach this time but he grabbed her foot before it made contact. "I told you to come at me with everything you have."

He easily threw her light body to the side with maybe a little too much power then intended; he didn't expect her to be that light. She screamed slightly when she hit the wall and it crumbled around her; this time though the squad knew where the Reiatsu came from when the young woman hit the wall. It was her Reiatsu they'd sensed.

The ruble started to shake before a large piece was thrown a good 20 yards causing some of the squad members to scamper out of the way. Coughing was heard from the dust of the ruble before Takara emerged; the Reiatsu she had released to protect herself from the impact was slowly fading.

The young lady was covered in dust as she stepped out but with only cuts to her shihakusho, although her hair had been better, it was still in the bun but with quite a few strands out of place. Her eyes soon found her Fukutaichō, she knew he probably used more strength then intended; people always thought she was heavier then she looked and always put more power into their throws because of it.

She sighed and dusted herself off before getting into a fighting stance again. "Guess I should take this a little more seriously. Sorry bout that Hisagi Fukutaichō-sama." The reiatsu around her increased again; she wasn't letting out all her power, not even half but it was enough to know she was stronger then a recent grad she be. She focused her reiatsu around her lower legs and arms before disappearing from where she stood.

Next thing the squad knew Shūhei was being pushed back by the blow Takara had landed with her fist and even though he'd caught her fist in his hand he'd soon had to use his other to hold onto it as she pushed him further back. His palms were aching from the strength behind her punch; how could someone so easy to throw have this much strength?

Himura Takara was stronger than those around her expected, she had to be. Growing up alone in the Zaraki district, she had to be strong to survive and she had to come up with ways to protect herself that others would not see coming. She had trained daily to harness and control her power after she'd learned she had higher levels of Reiryoku then others around her. The need and not the want to eat had been her first clue. When she realized her power she also realized she had an upper hand but she'd have to work hard.

She also knew though that having high levels of Reiryoku meant she would attract others to her as well, manly hollows, so she also trained herself to hide the vast amounts of Reiryoku she possessed. This was why no one in the academy knew of it. She'd always kept a lid on most of her Reiryoku and even though it wasn't necessary anymore to hide so much, it was mostly out of habit, it was just natural anymore to keep it under lock and key.

"Looks like my guess was right.." With that they broke the hold and separated by about 10 yards. "Guess I'll get serious as well."

With that Shūhei unsheathed his Zanpakutō but did not release it as this was his norm. This time the Fukutaichō attacked and the sound of steel hitting steel ranging in the air as Takara was pushed back by several yards. He was impressed that she was able to block so well and was interested to see how good she was. He didn't understand why he was so intrigued but there was something about her that drew him in. Maybe it was the fire behind her eyes or the gentleness she had, even when fighting so strongly. Things were certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

*Shihakusho-Garment of Dead Souls

*Taichō-Unit Commander

*Gotei 13- 13 Division Imperial Guards

*Reiryoku-Spiritual Power

*Reiatsu-Spiritual Pressure

*Fukutaichō-Vice-Unit Commander

*Shinigami-Death Gods

*Zanpakutō-Soul-Cutter Sword

**Author Note- Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you liked it please do review and let me know Also as I said in the beginning grammar is not my strong point and I'm always nerves about keeping characters in character, so if something's off or a character isn't quite right please let me know so that I may improve. You can't improve if people don't inform you of your strong and weak points. Thanks. And also if anyone wants to be a beta-reader for me that would be awesome since I want to try and do well with this story. Anyway! Hope to see you all next time! Well figuratively speaking of course lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting, the sky ablaze with color as the clash of steel rang in the air of the 9th division barracks. Everyone that was in the barracks had gathered to watch the sparring match between the Fukutaichō Hisagi Shūhei and the new girl, whom no one knew about; Himura Takara. And even though the young woman was very talented, she didn't have the years of experience that Shūhei had.

Takara was blocked once again and soon tossed back _**once again**_ as well. She slid across the ground a few yards before stopping herself by piercing her Zanpakutō into the ground. Her breath was heavy and shallow as she kneeled on the ground with one knee while resting her weight on her sword. It'd been a while since she'd been in this long of a fight and was regretting that. _I need to work on my endurance it seems._

Shūhei, though not looking like he was winded, certainly was. It took a lot more control to fight someone while holding back then it did going all out. Looking over the young woman as she slowly stood he decided that would be all for the day and sheathed his Zanpakutō. "That'll be all for today. Good work everyone."

It…had been a long day. Takara sheathed her sword before stretching her arms out in front of her. The Reiatsu surrounding her was slowly fading, once again being put under lock and key. "It's been a while since I sparred or fought with someone like that." She had been speaking to herself but her Fukutaichō also heard.

"You did well though Himura," Shūhei's voice was soft as he spoke, "you've good raw talent and obvious skill learned from experience, as well as unique techniques. Some more add years of battle experience and you'll be able to go toe to toe with most."

Takara's eyes were wide for a few moments from the praise; she wasn't used to that. "Th-thank you Fukutaichō-sama," the joy in her voice was only over shadowed by her smile.

He hadn't been expecting the smile or joy from being praised; obviously this girl did not get praised often, which was odd, what with the talent she had. Though the reason why was becoming clear as he noticed her Reiatsu disappearing once again and soon it was back to before this all got started. "Why is it you seal so much of you power away?" The question was out before he even realized he was speaking.

At first she was a little surprised by the sudden question before she simply shrugged; "habit I guess." And it really was too. She'd been doing it for so long it was normal and most of the time not even on purpose; it just happened by its self anymore. "I've been doing it for so long I don't really notice anymore."

It took him a few moments to figure out why she had most likely started this practice of hers: "you come from one of the outer regions of Rukongai."

Again the young woman was surprised; this was becoming a bit of a habit it seemed. "How di-? Never mind;" shaking her head she decided not to ask how he knew and just decided to answer, letting the shock pass. "I grew up in Zaraki district. Because of all the crime and murder there, along with the hollows, I was a prime target; I **had** to learn not to attract unnecessary attention if I was going to survive."

"So you hid your Reiryoku." It made sense to him and she'd obviously been doing it for a long time if it was so natural now that she did it without thinking. Though Shūhei was wondering how a girl with her demeanor grew up in Zaraki district.

"Yes and it saved my neck more than once. Probably would've more if I kept my nose out of things." Takara shrugged again as though it was no big deal and it really wasn't, not to her anyway.

She had made her choices in life and though her past was not something most would shrug off she had decided not to let it rule her life. Her past made her who she was, that was not something she could nor would deny but she had decided long ago how it shaped her; either into someone to be proud of or into something unrecognizable. It would've been easier to become twisted that's for sure but that was **never** an option for her; her past would not be in control. She'd seen too many people wither and fade that way; she wouldn't be added to that list.

Their conversation would've continued if it had not been for the voice of their Taichō calling out across the field for Shūhei. "Shūhei. I have a task for you," the voice of their Taichō rang out across the field as he motioned for his Fukutaichō to come and follow him.

"Coming Taichō." Was Shūhei's quick response before turning his attention back to the smaller Shinigami. "I would like to speak with you later if that is alright? How would tomorrow do, about mid-day?"

"O-of course." The young woman wasn't sure how to react so she simply bowed; "Have a good evening Fukutaichō-sama."

"You as well Himura." He spoke with a soft voice before vanishing to his Taichō's side.

When Takara raised her head they were already gone. She took in a deep breath before letting it out; well this had been an interesting day along with being a heart stopping one at that. She'd go for a drink right about now, that is if she drank. Placing her left hand on her right shoulder she stretched her neck out, "Well since I don't drink I should at least have a nice long bath."

* * *

Having paid for the necessary items as well as the entrance fee Takara entered the changing room. _I can't believe how much of a sweat I worked up._ She folded her outer clothes and placed them in the cubby before removing the one underneath. Under her uniform she wore thigh high socks, the same color as her gloves along with what resembled a real worlds black sports bra and short black spandex shorts.

After having removed all of her clothes she grabbed her cleaning items. Passing by a mirror she paused and glanced at herself for a few moments. Her chest was larger than most would think but that was because of the tight undergarment she wore; kept her chest compressed and not in her way. Given that she was a close distance fighter; hand to hand at that, her large bust would only get in her way. Her fighting style was also why her hair was always in a bun.

She had a few scars scattered on her body from the many fights and close calls but those scars never bothered her; they were her proof of surviving. She didn't consider herself a remarkable beauty but she was certainly far from ordinary; though men certainly did not flock to her like they did the Fukutaichō of squad 10, Matsumoto Rangiku. Though that she was thankful for, Matsumoto enjoyed the attention, it would just annoy her.

Turning she glanced at the tattoos she had; a dragon that wrapped around her right leg, starting at her ankle and stopping on her upper thigh; it's great maw open, teeth bared with red eyes; the only colored part of the tattoo. Flipping her left wrist over she looked at that the tattoo there; the kanji meaning New Tree, representing the district she came from.

She turned so her back was facing the mirror before tilting her head back to look at the tattoo on her back. It was of a sakura branch that spread across her right shoulder. Some of the blossoms were fully bloomed, others still closed, some starting to bloom and other even missing petals, those missing petals were scattered across her back as though taken by the wind.

This was probably her most meaningful tattoo; she'd gotten it shortly after graduating the academy. It was also the one she spent the most thought on, but before she could think back on it though she was brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of chatter. Her head turned to the direction of the voice before going back to what she'd come here to do to begin with; relax.

Walking over to one of the cleaning areas to wash herself before getting into the bath. The voices echoed in the bathing area as she took her hair out of the bun. Her wheat colored locks fell from it place, covering her back and falling just above her bottom. Having long hair probably wasn't practical but while she had been in the academy she let it grow out and when she graduated she couldn't bring herself to cut it, so she adapted the bun she wears today.

"Oh, there's someone in here." The voice came from a few feet behind her before the sound of footsteps approached her. This time it was a different voice that spoke, this time coming from her side. "Hello."

Takara's green orbs glanced over before widening; she had sensed the pressure in the air but she hadn't expected it to be who it was. She turned more to look back at the two other females; the surprise clearly on her face. "Matsumoto -sama, Hinamori-sama, Ise-sama!"

The poor new Shinigami wasn't sure how to react in this situation. Should she bow or … she really wasn't sure. Hinamori spoke once again; having been the one to say hello. Her voice kind and soft as usual with a friendly smile on her lips; "don't worry. You can relax. We're all here to do that, yes?"

"Rii-right." The blonde was still a little tense as she turned away from the three Fukutaichō's and clean body as she was originally going to do.

The three Fukutaichō's chatted with one another Takara staying out for the most part as she washed herself off before turning the water off and standing. Her feet carried her over to the bath but before reaching the nice hot relaxing waters she was surprised by arms wrapping around her and hands grasping her chest. She squealed from shock and slight horror really before the voice of Matsumoto came behind her. "You've got a decent size chest. Not as large as mine of course but a good size."

"Matsumoto Fukutaichō-sama can you please let me go…" Takara was being polite but she was feeling rather violated, thankfully though the strawberry blonde let go; mostly because Ise had smacked her on the back of the head.

"Oowww what did you do that for Nanao?" The busty Shinigami was rubbing the back of her head as she looked at the shorter woman.

"You were making the poor girl uncomfortable." Was the strict Fukutaichō's response before looking at the younger woman. "I do apologize."

"N-no worries." Even though she said that she was certainly going to be on guard around the taller woman.

After that little incident they all preceded to enter the bath. Takara felt her tense, tired muscle's relax as she sank into the water; _I didn't realize how lax I had become. I'm going to have to train more it seems._ She was brought out of her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder. Her eye's shifted to the petite Shinigami. "Sorry, yes Hinamori-sama?"

"You know us but I don't know your name. You seem to be a resent grad, am I right?"

"That's correct. I graduated last month and was assigned to squad 9. Name's Himura Takara." She gave a polite friendly smile at the smaller woman.

"Nice to meet you Himura-san." Hinamori smiled in return. The group of woman chatted for a while, once asking about Takara's tattoo's, which meant they found out she came from Zaraki district and that was a surprise for all of them; her personality and kindness fit with someone of a good childhood, not someone that came out of a hell of a place like Zaraki. Maybe that was why they all got the sense after a while though that she was not at the strength of a recent grad. None of them touched that subject though and kept the conversation light; they were all there to relax.

* * *

Takara had spent more time at the bathhouse then she had originally planned and it was well after dark as she was walking home. She felt relaxed at least; the three Fukutaichō's were nice people and didn't treat her as someone below them. _It was little intimidating at first but their good people._ A smile slowly graced her lips; it had defiantly been an interesting day and she had a feeling that things were just getting started. Her emerald orbs looked up at the moonless but star filled sky as soft words escaped her lips; "well today is almost done. Time to look towards tomorrow."

* * *

**Author Note: And that's all for chapter 2. For those that have been waiting I am terribly sorry. Things picked up and got busy shortly after I posted the first chapter. My cousin's getting married next Sunday so been trying find a dress for that as well as resisting to go and slap him (Long story. Short though, he's **_**SO**_** not ready to get married but I won't bore any of you with that). Besides all that my dog passed away as well so I was not up for writing for a while after that. Things are calming back down so I hope to get on a normal pace/schedule for chapter releases but that won't happen till the end of September most likely. I'll be going on vacation for a few weeks after the wedding. So please bare it for a while, thanks. **

**Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and again, grammar is not my strong point so if anything is wrong please let me know. That goes for characters being ooc as well, if they seem off do let me know. I would all love to hear your opinions too, so please review. Another thing I do not have a beta reader yet, so if anyone's up for it let me know in PM. Someone did say they would beta read for me in a review but it was marked guest so I don't know how that was. If that person reads this and is still up for it send me a PM. Till next time take care! :)**


End file.
